The proposed research section of the grant proposal relates to another grant proposal having been submitted by the Children Services Program of the Center. The Children Services Proposed Child Abuse Grant would set up a regional program aimed at prevention and treatment. If this grant is approved we propose to draw data from this effort to compare this with other families when child abuse occurs. If possible, we would like to have a randomized study. The children of families where alcoholism is a problem is a long over-looked situation and one where much damage may be going unnoticed because of concern with the alcoholic himself.